Primeras veces
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: El primer beso, el primer amor, primera cita... por todas aquellas ocasiones que son únicas e irrepetibles... por aquellas primeras veces. One-shot


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

_Primeras veces_

**Primer Amor.**

Una niña de unos seis años se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque de Konoha, mientras observaba con atención hacía el césped donde se encontraba un grupo bastante grande de niños jugando a la pelota pero ella no miraba hacía allí. Ella observaba a un muchacho solitario que jugaba en la cubeta de arena aún más alejado de donde se encontraban los niños jugando a la pelota.

Solo con mirarlo desde tan larga distancia se le sonrojaban las mejillas, y por ello estaba segura. Tal y como contó una vez su madre, ese niño pelirrojo era su primer amor.

-¿Qué tanto miras?, Sakura-Una cabellera rubia se interpuso delante de ella, provocando que frunciera el ceño descontenta.

-A mi futuro novio. –Aseguró convencida, toda lo convencida que una niña de seis años puede estar en estos temas. Su amiga rubia, se sentó a su lado y busco con la mirada al chico que decía ser su futuro novio.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba al frente, Sakura solo estornudo por el polen de las flores. – ¿No será esa niño pelirrojo que se está metiendo arena en los calzoncillos, verdad?

Sakura alzó con rapidez la vista hasta donde estaba su amor, y observo con horror como era verdad lo que dijo Ino. Se había puesto de pie y estaba metiéndose arena con la pala en los calzoncillos.

-No, es ese niño que juega al balón.-Señaló Sakura muy convencida a otro niño.

_Porque tan rápido como vienen se van los primeros amores de la infancia._

**Primera cita.**

Se encontraba parada delante de la entrada del cine con dos boletos en sus manos, la verdad es que hacía frío pero aún con eso ella estaba decidida a pasárselo bien en su primera cita.

_-Dieciocho años de vida y primera cita con un chico, cutre-_ Esos pensamientos no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza de Sakura, puesto que al ser esta su primera vez no sabía exactamente como debía comportarse y eso que Ino la había aconsejado sobre todo lo que podía o no hacer y decir. Pero aún así, aquí estaba esperando por Sasuke que llegaba 15 minutos tarde.

-Lamento el retraso.-Sakura se giró para encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, su cita. –Tuve que hacer unos recados para mi madre.

-No pasa nada. Vamos para tomar buenos asientos.-Con eso ambos se fueron adentro del cine, tenían unos boletos para ver una película de miedo que se estrenaba ese día. Compraron unas palomitas y entraron a la sala de cine con tiempo de sobra, se sentaron y esperaron.

Si a Sakura le dijeran que definiese el ambiente en ese momento diría definitivamente, incomodo.

Sakura observó por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke que ya comía sus palomitas, normalmente la gente hablaba y eso pero ella no se lo ocurría nada que decir. Y tampoco recordaba nada de toda la charla de Ino sobre conversaciones en una cita.

-Empieza a hacer cada vez mas frío, ¿verdad?- Habló Sasuke, se le notaba un poco incomodo también.

-Si, se nota que se acerca el invierno. – Definitivamente, conversación incomoda.

-Cierto.-Ambos se miraron de nuevo y volvieron a comer de sus palomitas. Rezando los dos para que empezase de una vez la película y así tener al menos un tema de conversación real.

_Porque la incomodidad es el primer paso de una relación._

**Primer beso.**

-Ponte algo de brillo en esos labios, están secos.-Ino se acercó con brillo en las manos antes de ponérselo a Sakura que terminaba de plancharse el pelo.-Esta es tu noche, ¡Dos semanas de novios y nada de nada!, así que hoy lánzate a por él.

Sakura se sonrojo ante las palabras de su amiga, aunque en cierto modo eran verdad, desde la primera cita, que mejoro considerablemente tras el cine habían estado saliendo oficialmente ya desde hace dos semanas. Y ni un beso que durara más de dos segundos.

-Esta noche, lo tomas de la mano y te pones a bailar con él. Y cuando menos se lo esperé te lanzas y le mandas un morreó como los de película.-Sakura miró a Ino que seguía explicando como debía "atacar" esa noche a su novio.

Siguió retocándose delante del espejo, debía estar presentable puesto que esa noche por fin besaría a su novio.

Llevaban un buen rato bailando, bueno más bien ella bailaba y él lo intentaba. Al final era cierto cuando Sasuke le dijo, que en su familia los hombres nacían con dos pies izquierdos. Bailaba fatal.

Pero Sakura no se desanimo, ella no le importaba nada lo mal que bailase, no. Solo esperaba el momento de lanzarse a su cuello y dar un buen beso digno de la mejor comedia romántica de Hollywood.

-¡Y ahora algo más lento para las parejitas!-Exclamó el dj de la discoteca para gusto de Sakura, que llevaba esperando este momento desde que entró por la puerta. Tomó las manos de Sasuke y las colocó en su cintura y después ella pasó las suyas por sus hombros quedando de esta manera abrazados.

Se movían con lentitud, ambos muy cerca uno del otro. Sakura se acercó aún más a Sasuke y se empezó a acercar a su cara.

_-¡Al fin! ¡Un beso! -_ Pensó antes de que finalmente sus labios se tocarán, Sasuke empezó a mover los labios con lentitud, casi dudoso de que era eso lo que debía hacer por lo que Sakura empezó a seguirle el ritmo. _Bien, por ahora vamos bien. _

Siguieron un poco más así cuando de repente Sakura notó algo húmedo en sus labios, abrió los labios con lentitud y dejo pasar la lengua de Sasuke. Y a partir de eso fue todo muy raro.

No sabían ninguno de los dos como moverse, la sensación de algo húmedo en su boca era muy rara y encima le faltaba el aire. Por lo que se separaron, y Sakura observó como no debía ser la única que pensó que era la cosa más rara que había echo nunca porque la cara de Sasuke mostraba entré realización por haber dado un paso en su relación y una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura sonrió antes de darle un beso en la barbilla y abrazarlo, al final los dos eran unos inútiles en estos temas.

_Porque la práctica lleva a la perfección._

**Primera visita familiar.**

-Ese niñato, lo hizo adrede, te lo digo yo.-Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se quejaba mientras golpeaba el volante del coche cuando empezó a imitar una voz-Disculpe señor va a 50km/h por una carretera de 45km/h, debó sancionarlo. ¡Cabrón! ¡Podía darme una reprimenda y no ponerme una multa!

-Tranquilízate querido. Esto no es bueno para tú tensión.-Intentaba calmarlo la mujer de al lado, en la parte trasera Sakura solo estaba cruzada de brazos frustrada. El maldito policía le había tirado los tejos, y encima después de ponerle la multa a su padre y que ella le recriminara por eso. No le pegó un puñetazo porque podría arrestarla, que si no… salía con un ojo morado.

Volvió a gruñir molesta, maldito poli.

-¡Los dos dejad de gruñir como perros!-Ordenó su madre con seriedad –Hoy vamos a conocer a la familia del novio de tu hija así que compórtate, y tú señorita no hagas esos ruidos. Debes dar buena impresión a tus suegros, llevas tres meses con Sasuke no la cagues tan pronto con él.

-Si. –Respondieron tanto padre como hija, por lo que se aguantaron el resto del viaje las quejas, hasta que llegaron por fin a la dirección donde vivía la familia de Sasuke. Era una casa de estilo tradicional bastante grande la verdad. Se podría observar la entrada y como tenían un jardín que rodeaba la casa, vamos la típica casa japonesa.

-Sakura, no nos dijiste que tu novio fuese adinerado.-Dijo su madre mirando la imponente casa.

-Y no lo es… que yo recuerde.-Murmuró Sakura, la verdad es que nunca había estado en casa de Sasuke y a él no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su familia. Supuso que cuando estuviera preparada hablaría aunque no va a negar que estaba muy sorprendida cuando la invitó a ella y sus padres a ir un sábado a su casa para cenar.

Los tres se bajaron del coche que aparcaron un poco más abajo, Sakura llevaba en las manos un postre casero para quedar "bien". Llegaron a la puerta y fue su padre el que tocó la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que abrieron la puerta, fue Sasuke.

-Trajimos el postre.-Dijo Sakura mostrándole la bandeja en sus manos, él sonrió ligeramente antes de apartarse de la puerta y dejar que los tres entraran, saludo a su padre con un apretón de manos y a su madre con dos besos de cortesía.

-Pasad al salón, mis padres están ahí. Solo falta mi hermano que no tardará mucho en llegar.-Informó Sasuke mientras los conducía hacía la habitación indicada. Y en el salón estaban los padres de Sasuke como informó. Una mujer menudita con el pelo negro largo y con un vestido simple, se levantó y empezó a saludar a todos con dos besos. Tras ella su marido solo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Sasuke me dijo que llegaríais a las siete pero os retrasabais y empezaba a preocuparme. Casi que podemos esperar hasta que llegue Itachi, deberá estar aquí dentro de poco. –Habló la mujer provocando de repente una tensión creciente entre Sakura y su padre.

-Fue culpa de un imbécil.-Al final fue el padre de Sakura quien hablo primero, provocando un codazo por parte de su mujer que estaba a su lado.-Ese policía inepto. ¡Seguro que gana alguna comisión por multar!

-¡Kizashi Haruno! No es el momento ni el lugar. –Recrimino Mebuki a su marido

-A lo mejor es usted que no sabe conducir, la policía hace muy bien su trabajo.-La voz del padre de Sasuke sonó como muy lejana, pero a la vez con cierta advertencia que Kizashi ignoró totalmente.

-¿Qué ha dicho? Yo conduzco muy bien, el problema es cuando los niñatos recién salidos de la academia se creen dioses.-Kizashi se alejó de su esposa para evitar otro futuro golpe, Sakura asentía con cada palabra de su padre. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Sasuke suspiraba.

-Fugaku, déjalo. –Intervino esta vez la madre de Sasuke. Cada vez alzaban un poco más las voces ambos padres, _vale esto se esta empezando a descontrolar un poco._ Pensó Sakura antes de oír la voz de Sasuke a su lado.

-Mi papá es comisario de policía.-Eso hizo comprender a Sakura su enfadó. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo les llamó a ambos la atención, un moreno de pelo largo entraba por la puerta con un…traje de policía.

-¡Tú eres el que me tiró los tejos!-Exclamó Sakura señalando a joven que acababa de entrar.

-¡Tú eres el cabrón que me multo antes!-Exclamó también Kizashi ignorando por un momento a Fugako que seguía alegando.

-¿Qué has hecho qué Itachi?-El gritó de Sasuke se escuchó por encima del resto. Mientras que Itachi solo levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

_Porque los padres…siempre serán padres._

**Primera vez.**

Y al fin estaban aquí, después de tardar dos semanas para el primer beso, unos tres meses para presentar a ambos padres y casi una hora de ese día para evitar que todos se matasen entre sí. Sakura estaba acostada en una cama de un hotel que habían alquilado para esa noche entre los dos. Esa iba a ser la noche en que darían el paso hacía mayor intimidad entre los dos, a casi un año de relación.

Se acostó en la cama sin saber como colocarse exactamente para poder parecer más atractiva antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño donde no sabía que estaba haciendo. Oyó como se abría la puerta y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Ni pose atractiva ni nada.

-Bueno, entonces aquí estamos.-Y como siempre Sasuke tan expresivo.

-Sí, los dos juntos…solos.-Sakura se levantó y fue hasta él. Ya había asumido que todos los momentos importantes de su vida ella tendría que dar el primer paso. Por lo que empezaron a besarse, estuvieron un buen rato hasta que empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacía la cama, cayeron juntos en ella. Sasuke encima de ella, al poco empezó a pasar las manos por los costados subiendo la camisa de Sakura en el proceso provocando que se removiera un poco.

-¿Voy rápido?-Preguntó preocupado parando.

-No, solo que me haces cosquillas.

* * *

-Date prisa Sasuke.-No tenían ninguna ropa puesta encima ninguno y solo faltaba la última cosa para poder hacerlo, debía ponerse el condón.

-Yo… lo intentó. No presiones.-Sakura observó a su novio como peleaba con la gomita, y la gomita gano. Rompiéndose.-Mierda, espera.

Sakura lo observo mientras tomaba otro de la mesilla.

-Déjame ahora a mí. –Se lo quito de las manos, y lo intentó ella. Teniendo el mismo resultado. Tomó otro cuando se fijo en algo.-Sasuke, se bajo.

-Joder.

_Porque las cosas se deben tomar con calma y serenidad._

**Primer piso.**

-Ya casi están todas las cosas.-Dijo Sakura cuando entró con una caja en sus manos que dejo en el suelo al lado de la entrada. Observó detenidamente todo, desde el suelo hasta el techo y las paredes. Se sentía emocionada, ilusionada.

Esté era el piso donde ella y Sasuke vivirían a partir de ahora.

-Cierra la puerta Sakura-La voz de Sasuke desde la cocina le recordó lo que debía hacer, y tras cerrar la puerta se fue hacía donde estaba él colocando cosas en los estantes. El piso no era muy grande, tenía un salón comedor, una pequeña cocina, un baño y una habitación donde dormirían ambos pero para Sakura era perfecto.

Y dentro de la cocina habían un montón de cajas, de donde Sasuke estaba sacando algunas sartenes y platos que guardaba, Sakura se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Y esté es nuestro hogar.-Murmuró observando la cocina hecha un desastre por las cajas y demás.

-Bueno… no será un hogar hasta que lo estrenos de verdad.-Sakura le miró sin comprender del todo cuando notó como la alzaba en brazos y la sacaba de la cocina.

Se empezó a reír antes de darle besos por la cara, ahora ya entendía.

Notó como la dejaba encima de la cama con los plásticos aún encima y se ponía encima.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama sin nada tapándolos. Sakura estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras esté le acariciaba la espalda.

-Sasuke-Lo llamó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó medio soñoliento.

-Déjame ese lado de la cama, es que me gusta despertarme viendo hacía la ventana.-Respondió sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pecho con cariño.

-No, un documental dice que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir quien duerme al lado de la ventana. Si entra un ladrón te ve el último.-Respondió mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-¿Estas diciendo que prefieres que muera yo? –Dijo sentándose en la cama Sakura para mirar con enfado a su novio, al momento Sasuke abrió los ojos alarmado -_Mierda._

_Porque la convivencia siempre es complicada._

**Primer embarazo.**

-Sakura Haruno.-Llamó una enfermera, Sakura tomó su bolso y fue hasta la enfermera la cuál le indicó que entrase en la habitación. Dentro se encontraba el doctor sentado en su escritorio rellenando unos formularios, y tras una cortina supuso que sería la camilla para examinarla.

-Buenos días.-Saludó mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del doctor que le respondió de igual manera.

-Bueno, por favor vaya tras la cortina y colóquese, yo voy enseguida.-Sakura hizo lo que le pidió y fue tras la cortina.

Tras unos instantes apareció el doctor junto con la enfermera. Los oyó como le indicaba lo que harían a continuación pero fue como un susurró lejano, estaba bastante nerviosa. Y sí sus sospechas eran correctas hoy debía decirselo a Sasuke.

-Felicidades señora Haruno, esta embarazada.

* * *

Sasuke mentiría si dijese que quería volver a su apartamento con Sakura, y es que llevaba unos días que parecía que le ocultase algo. Y tras comprobar que no era ningún cumpleaños o fecha importante como aniversario, eso solo sirvió para causarle mayor malestar. ¿Tal vez lo quería dejar por otro? Ese solo pensamiento ya lo hundía en una gran depresión, ella era su novia de toda la vida. No podía ser que lo engañase, ¿verdad?

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con pesar, para ser recibido por una Sakura ansiosa que lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos de ¿alegría?

-Sasuke, tengo algo importante que decirte.-Sasuke la observó sin pronunciar palabra, prefería que ella hablara de una vez.-Necesitamos un piso más grande.

-¿Un piso más grande?-Entonces _¿era solo eso?_, Sasuke soltó el aire con alivio. Solo quería un piso más grande, nada de dejarlo por otro ni tonterías de esas.

-Sasuke…¡Estoy embarazada!-Sasuke se quedó en silencio mientras Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja.-¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Yo…voy a ser papá.

**Primer bebe.**

-¡Naruto! Hemos llegado lo más rápido posible, ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó Mikoto preocupada mientras a su lado Itachi intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-La pasaron al quirófano, dicen que ha habido algunas complicaciones. Sasuke entró con ella.-Les explico el rubio que se notaba cansado.-Llame a los padres de Sakura pero tardarán un rato más en llegar.

-¡Oh! Que no le pase nada a Sakura y mi nieta.-Mikoto sacó su móvil antes de empezar a marcar y colocárselo en la oreja-¡Fugaku corre y ven!

Mikoto se apartó a un lado para hablar con su marido, al momento Itachi se acercó hasta los asientos y se desplomó en uno de ellos, al poco Naruto siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Y tú porque estas aquí?-Preguntó Itachi observando a Naruto.

-Pues estaba con Sasuke cuando Sakura llamó diciendo que tenía contracciones, así que lo acompañe. Además el padrino de la niña debe estar presente en su nacimiento.

-Tú no vas a ser el padrino, soy su tío tengo preferencia.-Respondió un tanto molesto Itachi. No había hablado con Sasuke de eso pero él daba por sentado que sería él.

-Y yo soy también como un hermano para Sakura, ósea que también soy su tío y por tanto su padrino.-Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Por dios, esté no es momento para discutir sobre eso.-Mebuki había llegado con Hizashi que estaba saludando a Mikoto que aún seguía hablando por teléfono.-Esas cosas ya la decidirán Sakura y Sasuke.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, tras estar todos cansados de estar esperando en la sala de espera, salió Sasuke.

-Podéis entrar a verlas a ambas.-Como si fuese una señal todos se levantaron y fueron con prisa a la habitación donde habían colocado a Sakura.

Él primero en entrar fue Sasuke que se acercó de nuevo a Sakura que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca. Se le notaba cansada pero radiante de felicidad.

-Cariño.-Mebuki fue corriendo al lado de su hija a la que dio un beso en la cabeza.-¿Estas bien? ¿Estáis bien ambas?

-Si, mamá. Primero dejadme presentaros a Yui. Yui Uchiha.-Sasuke apartó un poco la manta dejando ver una cabellera negra y un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente.

-Es un poco fea.-Todo el mundo miró al momento a Naruto que se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Y por eso tú no serás su padrino.-Dijo Itachi tras pegarle un coscorrón al rubio y acercarse hasta Sakura que sujetaba ahora la mano de Sasuke-Ven con tito Itachi.

_Porque esto es la vida…_

******************Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**_  
_


End file.
